


A Problem in Pink

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Hurt/Comfort, Ida is an Asshole, Knight in shining armor Reiji, M/M, Protective Reiji, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Ida is getting inappropriately grabby with Takeru after their teams' first match. Takeru doesn't quite know what to do with that, but thankfully Reiji comes by.





	A Problem in Pink

PoS || TakeRei || PoS || TakeRei || PoS || A Problem in Pink || PoS || TakeRei || PoS || TakeRei || PoS

Title: A Problem in Pink – The Knight in Shining Track-Suit

Fandom: Prince of Stride

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Kadokawa Games. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, attempted sexual assault, protectiveness, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: TakeRei

Prince of Stride Characters: Fujiwara Takeru, Suwa Reiji, Yagami Riku, Ida Amatsu

Summary: Ida is getting inappropriately grabby with Takeru after their teams' first match. Takeru doesn't quite know what to do with that, but thankfully Reiji comes by.

**A Problem in Pink**

_The Knight in Shining Track-Suit_

Takeru blinked blearily as his head hit the wall behind him. He had been so surprised by the push that he had no time to brace himself. When things came back into focus, all he saw was the pink-haired runner he had just lost to. Ida Amatsu. The other boy had already made him uncomfortable before the run, when he had Takeru pinned and grabbed his chin forcefully. Now, Ida had him pinned against the wall, arms blocking the exist from either side.

"I told you you had no chance", smirked Ida smugly.

"We will win the next time", stated Takeru calmly, trying to look for an escape.

Ida started laughing loudly. When Takeru tried to dodge and get out of Ida's grasp, but Ida just tightened his arms. He was all up in Taker's face, far too close for comfort. Takeru frowned confused when Ida pressed even more against him, pushing one leg between Takeru's.

"Please back off, Ida-kun. You're too close", said Takeru seriously.

"You weren't fast enough by far, but... you weren't _that_ shabby", hummed Ida, tilting his head as he leaned in. "And you're pretty. I like the defiance in your eyes. Let's have some fun."

"I don't know how you define fun, but this isn't exactly fun for me", replied Takeru. "Now please back off and let me go. My team is waiting for me."

"Don't be like that", grinned Ida, grasping Takeru's chin like he had done earlier.

His grasp was harsh, painful, forcing Takeru to look up at the pink-haired boy. Takeru was getting more and more uncomfortable by the situation and he _really_ wanted to go.

"Ida-kun, I said let go", growled Takeru frustrated.

"Don't-", started Ida, before he grunted.

Ida was pulled away from Takeru and pushed against a wall right next to Takeru and all Takeru could see was a pissed-off Suwa Reiji. The purple-haired boy was glaring at Ida, before he turned toward Takeru with a gentle, worried expression on his face.

"Fujiwara-kun, do you want me to get a staff-member?", asked Suwa softly.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Suwa-san", replied Takeru, shaking his head.

"Get lost", growled Suwa as he glared at Ida, prompting the pink-haired runner to leave.

Takeru blinked slowly as Suwa gently cupped Takeru's face, tilting it to check and see if Takeru was injured or if he was actually alright. Unlike Ida's touch, Suwa was very careful and gentle. It was... reassuring. Nice. Without thinking on it, Takeru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Suwa, hugging the other boy. Whatever had just happened had him a little shaken and Suwa was a comforting presence, feeling very safe and reassuring. Suwa seemed startled for a moment, but then he gladly wrapped his arms around Takeru and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Hey", whispered Suwa softly. "It's alright. You're alright. Right?"

"I... Yeah. It... Nothing happened, but I... If you don't mind...", started Takeru unsure.

"I don't mind. It's alright", smiled Suwa, caressing Takeru's back soothingly.

"Fujiwara-kun? Fujiwara-kun, are you here?"

Takeru reluctantly let go of Suwa when he heard his teammate's voice. Moments later and Yagami Riku came into view. He looked surprised for a moment as he stared at Takeru and Suwa.

"Ah. You're... late for the team-meeting", pointed Yagami out. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes", nodded Takeru and let fully go of Suwa. "Thank you, Suwa-san."

"You're... welcome", hummed Suwa, watching the other two go.

/break\

It was maybe a bit odd, but that night when Takeru went for his nightly run to clear his head, he felt _uncomfortable_. Something about today's encounter and today's loss had left him unsettled, restless. Uncomfortable. A nagging voice in the back of his mind suggested that Ida-kun might be just around the corner waiting for him. So naturally did Takeru startle when someone did round the corner. But it was just Suwa, with a bright, innocent smile, waving at him. Takeru scowled suspiciously as he slowed down and waited for Suwa until they were side by side.

"Did you follow me out, Suwa-san?", accused Takeru curiously.

"Well. After this afternoon, I was... concerned when I saw you leave the hotel", confirmed Suwa. "I'm sorry if that is not appreciated, but... I was worried about you."

Takeru's eyes widened surprised at that and maybe his cheeks felt a little heated. "I... Why?"

Suwa frowned at that question. "Because you seemed rather... rattled earlier. I wanted to make sure you're really alright. And that Ida-kun won't try something like that again. I care about you."

"You... do?", asked Takeru slowly, coming to a full halt.

"Yes", confirmed Suwa, locking eyes with Takeru. "I like you."

"As a friend", said Takeru reluctantly, a bit confused.

Suwa shook his head, a fond look on his face. "As something more than a friend. I thought I was being pretty obvious with it, to be honest. Buying matching key-charms and buying you and me matching shirts. But I didn't want to say anything or be pushy. After what I saw this afternoon though... I was very angry. I still am angry. But it was a different kind of anger. I... feel like I need to justify how possessive and angry I felt when I saw him cornering you like that and you being so uncomfortable with him. I just want to... I do hope that I don't make you uncomfortable."

It was rather odd to see Suwa this... flustered. Struggling with his words and looking actually kind of nervous. Takeru blinked a couple of times as the realization started to sink in. Suwa _liked_ him and he had been... all the times he had been so sweet to Takeru had been Suwa flirting with him? And now that Ida had been so inappropriate, Suwa feared he was being too pushy too?

"I like you too", replied Takeru without thinking on it too long. "You're very... sweet to me. I like that. You're nothing like Ida-kun. Please don't worry. That you are even worrying about it shows that you're nothing like him."

The smile Suwa offered was absolutely blinding and made Takeru blush a little and his heart jump. Yes, he really did like Suwa. Huh. He had so far just assumed that he liked _running_ with Suwa. But now Suwa was just smiling at him, they weren't even moving, just standing there, looking at each other. Yes, he definitely liked Suwa, beyond just his running skills.

"Can we... kiss?", asked Takeru curiously, slowly stepping up to Suwa.

" _Yes_ ", said Suwa maybe a bit hastily, before blushing and laughing. "I've wanted to for a while."

Takeru smiled, heart fluttering as they kissed for the first time, gentle and loving.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this anime would be a fun watch for in-between, since it's only 12 episodes. I didn't expect to fall this hard in love with it - and with TakeRei. But that happened, so yeah.
> 
> The the weird way in which Ida went so all up in Takeru's face and grabbed his chin before the race really made me think that I needed protective!Reiji for such a scene. ;D


End file.
